In The Queen's Confidence
by numberf1ve
Summary: Anna is a member of court at Arendelle castle and friend of Elsa, the Queen. Anna finds out she must leave Arendelle to be with her husband, but how can she leave Elsa? Especially now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Frozen. Obviously.**

* * *

My name is Anna, a member of court at Arendelle Castle. I am no one of influence or importance. I am merely a confidant of the Queen. We were friends even before she was Queen...granted, she has been crowned less than a year, but it is an important distinction just the same.

My father sent me to court three years ago in hopes of finding a suitable match for marriage. Eventually Prince Hans of the Southern Isles broke with him and we were married. Love is not a consideration for most girls when weighing marriage prospects. I am not exception. Fortunately, Hans was called away almost immediately, but it pleased him to leave me at court.

A war is brewing in the Southern Isles and Hans made no secret to me that he plans to use my friendship with the Queen to his advantage. He will need ships and allies, soldiers and coin soon and believes I can secure those things for him in Arendelle. I do not love my husband, nor does he love me. It matters very little, so long as I play my part as he requires and provide him a son.

It is late and the castle is quiet. I should be sleeping, but I cannot. Hans has sent word that I am to join him in the Southern Isles for the coming holiday season. I am to set out by ship in only three days' time. I feel sick. I do not wish to leave court. I do not wish to leave Arendelle. I do not wish to leave my Queen. I am restless and my heart feels heavy with anxiety and another, less familiar emotion. I sip my cup of wine and stare into the fire in the hearth, hoping to calm myself. My fingers run absently along the cup's rim, it makes a small high-pitched sound, but this action does nothing to alleviate the tension I feel.

I close my eyes. Alas, it is no good. Tears of frustration sting my eyes but I do not let them fall - surely I can control that much. I decide to go lay down and hopefully sleep but as I get up to cross the room my legs carry me instead out the door and down the corridor. I do not mind. Perhaps a walk in the chill night air of the castle will calm my thoughts.

I walk with no destination in mind - up one corridor and down the next. My nightgown flows by my feet, rustling quietly upon the stone floor. The sheerness of the fabric is made obvious as a breeze blows down the hall, making me shiver. I am certain my attire would be deemed scandalous to any who might behold me, but I meet no one.

My feet seem to lead the way and I simply allow them to take me. Somehow, after walking for an unknown length of time, I find myself standing in front of the door to the Queen's chambers.

My breath hitches when I realize where my wanderings have taken me. I should leave. I should turn and march back to my own room and go to sleep. I should do this, but I do not. I do not move. I stare at the iron handle, at once willing myself to leave and to open the door.

Strange thoughts that have become more and more prevalent in recent weeks push themselves to the forefront of my mind. A fleeting mental image of the Queen's naked form causes a blush to burn in my cheeks.

I swallow hard and turn away, trying once more to force myself to leave. I must be mad. I turn back to the door and lean my forehead against its rough wooden surface, praying for the strength of will to return to my room, keep my silence and perform my duty - leave court and go to my husband. I raise my eyes and steel my nerves. I will do my duty, as expected...but first, I must see the Queen. I must see her.

I am out of my mind. Oh Gods, help me!

My hand trembles as I reach for the door handle. Without further thought or hesitation, I push the door open and slip inside, locking it firmly behind me. The Queen, seated at her vanity, is startled by my sudden appearance, "Lady Sorenson? What is the meaning of this? Entering the Queen's chambers at such a late hour and without knocking? It is unseemly," she says, somewhat angrily. I try to speak but my voice catches in my throat and I am unable to answer.

The Queen rises from her seat and faces me, "Anna? What is it? Why are you here?"

I swallow my fears and make an uncertain curtsey in my nightgown, "If it please...Your Grace, I have a gift for you." My voice quakes. I am fearful of what I have started.

She eyes me carefully, "'Your Grace'? Anna, you need not address me so formally in private. We are friends, are we not?" she smiles gently at me. Her smile shames the sun, the moon and all of the stars. I can only nod in response.

Her tone of voice shifts completely from annoyance to amusement. "Very well," she says, pausing a moment, cocking her head to one side, "Did you say you had a gift? For me?" Her eyes sparkle almost imperceptibly. I nod again, still not trusting myself to speak. "Oh, I do enjoy gifts. Pray, why would you not present this gift during the day? In public?" she asks, a look on her pale countenance that weakens my resolve...and my knees. I drop my eyes to the floor.

There is still time to flee. I should run. I must. But I cannot. I am glued to the spot, entranced by her voice.

"This gift, Your Grace, is for you and you alone," I say, daring to lift my gaze from the floor and to her eyes. I freeze for a moment, my courage wavering slightly. Her brow arches, "Your hands are empty...Lady Sorenson," she points out, mocking my continued use of formalities.

She takes a step toward me, her hand coming to rest on her hip. Her nightdress is little more than a shift. Oh Gods! The fireplace behind her illuminates the silhouette of her body under the flimsy fabric. I allow myself to trace her figure with my eyes. I feel heat building within my body as my eyes get stuck on the curve of her hip, the way her hand sits impatiently upon it.

I blush. I do not dare speak. My hands shift to the neck of my own gown, releasing the clasp. Silken fabric pools at my feet. I reach slightly further upward, loosing my red hair from its careless bun. I take a deep breath, stepping over the discarded clothing, "Does my gift please Your Grace?" I ask, my voice husky and barely above a whisper.

* * *

**So, this was just a random idea that has been playing at the edges of my brain for the last day or two. I kinda rushed it cos it's been like a song stuck in my head. It needed to get out or it was going to drive me crazy. The intention was a one-shot but I think it might be fun to see where it goes...**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's eyes go wide, her hand dropping from her hip, "By all of the Gods, Anna! What are you doing?"

Her words strike me as an arrow through the heart. She has refused me? I take a step back, my arms wrap protectively around my body. I want to cry. I want to run. I use the last of my quickly flagging courage to fix my eyes upon the Queen's face, it may well be the last time I see it, "I...I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Elsa. I mean...Your Grace." I nearly choke on the words.

I am not sorry, only heartbroken.

I turn to run from the room, scooping my gown off the floor as I flee. My mind returns to me at the last moment and I halt at the door, frozen. I know I must redress before leaving. I cannot allow my foolishness to stain the reputation of the crown.

The Queen says nothing, merely watching as I attempt to flee. Suddenly, as if a spell cast upon her had finally been broken, she strides toward me, grabbing my arms roughly. She spins me around to face her, pulling me into a kiss that takes my breath away. My gown falls to the floor, though I do not recall dropping it. My body is pressed hard between the rough wooden surface of the door at my back and the cool silk of the Queen's nightgown.

I groan, my eyes snapping shut. I am desperate to memorize the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue. Oh Gods! If this is a dream, I will kill the one who wakes me! Her hands roam down the sides of my body to my hips, gripping them firmly, forcing our bodies closer. I cannot think. I can only feel. Feel and respond. My hand snakes into her hair, mussing it from its normal perfection, while the other presses into the small of her back, begging for more contact.

I whimper when she takes my lower lip between her teeth, tugging hard before quickly soothing it with her tongue. She releases my now reddened and slightly swollen lip as our kiss ends, the need for air having become too great.

The Queen, my Queen, presses her forehead against mine. Our breathing comes in shallow pants. She smiles. I am confused. My mind is clouded with lust, forcing all else aside. After a long moment of silence she speaks, her voice is the only sound I ever wish to hear, "Oh, Anna, so long I have wished for you to come to me. So long. I told myself it was not to be, that you did not share my feelings. I have strived to keep your friendship but ignore my desire for you..." she trails off. I feel her lips connect with the delicate skin of my neck. She kisses, licks and nips at the tender flesh, hard enough to make her point though careful not to leave a mark, "But your 'gift' has shattered my resolve."

She hums pleasingly against my flesh. I allow a moan to escape my throat, much more loudly than I intended. Elsa groans in response, the noise she has pulled from me only increases her arousal. Her chest heaves against my own. I inhale sharply as her hardened nipples brush over my breasts. My body aches with want. I graze my nails along her back to her firm backside, which I knead and caress shamelessly, earning a moan. The heat building within me courses rabidly through my veins, drowning everything out save the Queen, my Queen, my Elsa.

Overpowered by lust, I push away from the door as hard as I dare, forcing Elsa to yelp in surprise. I use the momentum to move her backward through the room. She recovers quickly, pulling back from our kiss. I stare at her, unsure why we have stopped kissing. She smiles, taking my hand, and leads me over to her bed. I try to assert myself but she pushes me down into a seated position on the mattress. The look in her eyes suggests years of suppressed desire. My stomach flutters pleasantly. I reach out, grasping her hips, pulling her toward me. Elsa smiles, her fingers busily untying the knot at the top of her nightgown that has, til now, kept her body obscured from me. It cannot fall away quickly enough.

My eyes travel hungrily over the Queen's naked body. She watches me for a moment, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Then she leans down to kiss me, moving us back further onto her bed. My skin tingles as our torsos make contact, sending heat directly to my core. The Queen settles her weight over me, supporting herself with her hands. She is incomparably beautiful.

Elsa speaks, her voice husky and heated with arousal, "Surely you expected I would want to touch my 'gift,'" she says smirking, "I would never be satisfied by looking alone." I roll my hips, my legs parting instinctively as the Queen shifts her hand down my abdomen, pausing atop my mound, "My, but you are very eager, dear. And already so damp." She punctuates her statement, teasing my entrance and running her fingers over the swollen bud above my center.

"Please," I moan, my back arching, "I need you inside me." Elsa draws a sharp breath. If I had been in my right mind I would have been appalled by the vulgarity of my request, but such was my mania. The Queen shudders against me as though she may come undone just from my words. She presses heated kisses across my clavicle, up my neck and along my jaw to my mouth. Her tongue enters my mouth, delving more deeply than before. At the same moment, she slides one finger into my slick center, quickly followed by a second. I gasp, my hips pressing toward the sky.

Elsa begins slowly, pumping her wonderful, slender fingers in and out of my body, her nimble tongue still exploring my mouth. My legs, already spread wide, shift to curl themselves around her waist of their own accord. Our tongues slip easily over and around each other as my hips wantonly buck upward. Her fingers begin to curl inside me with each thrust. The intensity and pace with which she enters and withdraws from my body increases as my hands grasp frantically at the duvet, the headboard, her hair, anything that might allow some proper purchase.

I moan loudly. Oh Gods! There is nothing that compares to being filled by the one you love. I was in heaven and fast approaching bliss.

Without warning, Elsa shifts her thumb such that it now rested against the small bundle of nerves above my entrance. I throw my head back in surprise at the new sensation, my eyes flung wide. Elsa busies herself with my neck once again. Her thrusts growing still faster and even more strong. My hips buck erratically, desperate for more friction, my body straining for release. I pant, struggling to speak, "El-sa...I am so cl-close," is all I can manage, but she understands my full meaning.

She leans up to my ear, licking the shell, and whispers, "I have you, my love." She purrs, "Look into my eyes as you come undone."

I can take no more. Her words push me over the edge. In an instant I am falling. I moan. I gasp, appealing to the Gods. I fight to keep my eyes open. I dare not close them. I gaze into Elsa's dark, ice blue eyes. She stares back, continuing her ministrations. I cry out as my bliss reaches its zenith, "E-Elllsaaaa!" My body tenses, shuddering wildly. My heart pounds furiously. I cling to the Queen, whose thrusts slow as I come down from my high.

As the best climax of my life subsides, I collapse back into the sheets, panting. The Queen grins seductively, leaning up to kiss me as she slowly withdraws her hand from my body. I flinch when she does so, my center is unimaginably sensitive.

Elsa hums erotically as she inspects her fingers, taking the digits into her mouth, "You taste incredible, my love," she says, renewing my arousal instantly.

I watch her carefully, dragging my nails lazily across her back, "Do I?" I ask, the corners of my mouth twitching upward.

Mischief and lust mingle in the Queen's eyes, "You do, indeed. See for yourself," she says, claiming my mouth once more. I taste myself on her lips, and tongue as it swirls slowly around my own. She pulls away, staring down at me, "Amazing, don't you agree?"

My mind is spinning, I struggle for a fitting response, but can do little more than nod, blushing. Elsa smiles, settling herself at my side. She thinks I am spent and ready for sleep.

She is wrong.

I roll myself over on top of my love, who chuckles throatily, surprised by the suddenly renewed energy. I lean over, kissing her once, rather chastely, on the lips before moving my affections down her neck to the valley between her breasts, my hands work the soft mounds, teasing her nipples to attention. She moans, her back arching subtly. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" she asks playfully, drawing her legs up my thighs and hips to my waist.

"I?" I ask, feigning innocence. "I am not doing anything."

* * *

**I decided to use this chapter to practice writing sex scenes. I do have a pretty good idea of where I plan to go with this story now.**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated.**

**Til next time...**


End file.
